A Typical Day at Rivendell High
by echobaby
Summary: Yeah, yeah, it's all been done before. I own nothing except for Lancireal. She's mine. NOT DISCONTINUED! JUST ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I was supposed to be studying for my chemistry test, when my LotR crazed best friend calls. We get into a discussion, and this is the result of my not wanting to study, slap-happiness, and being bored. It's been done before, and I know it's a bit cliche, but hey, it's what being bored does to you! There probably won't be anymore to it, unless people actually like it, then I'll write more, but for now, this is it. I own nothing except for Lancireal. Anything you recognize belongs to Tolkien.**

* * *

It was a typical day in the senior's history class at Rivendell High. Nothing unusual was going on. Most of the students were not paying a bit of attention to Elrond's lecture about the history of Middle Earth, and the poor teacher knew it too.

Boromir was dozing in the back corner of the room. Aragorn and Elrond's daughter Arwen were passing love notes back and forth. Éomer was drawing pictures of aardvarks. Haldir would send a torrent of spitballs at Elrond whenever he turned to write something on the board. Gimli was snickering loudly at the elf's antics, and from the far side of the room, the teacher could hear Lancireal sighing heavily, wishing Haldir would look at her, and see how cute she looked with her new hair cut.

Elrond sighed. "Has anyone been listening to the lecture?" he asked, exasperated.

"Ooh! Ooh! I have!" Came the nasally voice of Legolas. Legolas was the annoying, detested, pyromaniac-creeper-nerd who was hated by all, including the teachers.

"Yes, yes, we all know you have been listening, Legolas," Elrond said. "Would anyone else like to tell me what we were talking about?" Legolas's hand shot up. Elrond sighed again. "Someone who isn't about to wet their pants?" Lancireal let her face fall into her hands when Elrond said this. Why did she have to be the twin sister of the most annoying guy in her class? What had she ever done to deserve this?  
Slowly, Aragorn raised his hand, feeling slightly intimidated by the uncomfortable silence in the room. "We were talking about the… the hidden Elven kingdoms of Doriath and Gondolin… I think?"

"Yes, thank you, Aragorn, for at least paying a little attention. Now, moving on…"

Over in the chemistry lab, the juniors were going through a very similar day, routine for them, much to the annoyance of their teacher, Saruman.

Faramir was having trouble taking notes, because he was writing, "I love Éowyn" all over his paper. Éowyn was fantasizing about how much better the football team would be if they'd let her play. Diamond and Estella were whispering about something they obviously found amusing in the back corner, Sam was stealing glances at the beautiful Rosie Cotton, who sat next to him in chemistry. She would put on her flirty face and give him a smile whenever she caught him looking at her. Frodo kept nudging his best friend, as if to say, "Dude, she totally wants you!" Merry and Pippin simply sat in silence, smiling sweetly. That alone terrified Saruman. Whenever they were smiling, something was up.

Suddenly, when he was in the middle of restating the first step of the scientific method, Merry raised his hand.

"Excuse, me, Mr. Saruman, can I have a hall pass? I need to... you know."

"Take the brain, then come straight back," Saruman said, indicating the rubber brain that he always used as his hall pass. Merry took it, then quickly stepped out of the room. Diamond and Estella suddenly let a fit giggles escape from their corner.

"Quiet!" Saruman cried, not hesitating to grab his "bottle of discipline" as he called it, and spray both of them with a little water. The girls instantly hushed, though laughter was still in their eyes, despite the fact that their hair would probably be all frizzy now that their teacher had made it wet. They knew what was about to happen.

The fire alarm blared through the hallways. All the students in Rivendell High let out an excited yelp, then got up to exit the building. All the teachers let out a groan, and began to go through the fire drill procedure. All except Saruman, who screamed,

"MERRY BRANDYBUCK! DETENTION! DETENTION, DETENTION, DETENTION FOR THREE WEEKS!"

Yes, it was indeed a typical day at Rivendell High.

* * *

**A/N: So... like I said, there probably won't be more to this, but please review anyways!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright, so it turned into more than that first chapter. Not really sure where I'm going with this, to be perfectly honest. I'm really just quite bored, and I have no interest in watching USC beat OSU, or the other way around. I really couldn't care less. So, here's another chapter full of garbage. Hope you're not as bored as I am. **

* * *

Later that day, Merry caught up with Pippin in the hallway on his way to elvish class.

"Pip! Wait up!" he yelled. Pippin turned to see his best friend and cousin trying to make his way through the hallway full of humans and elves, all quite a bit taller than the hobbits.

"What is it Merry?" Pippin asked, digging through his mess of a locker trying to find his elvish book.

Merry looked at his cousins locker with disgust. "Pippin, how do you find anything in here? A locker isn't a place for putting your chewed up gum, old papers, clothes, or garbage; it's for keeping your books in. What is that green thing?"

"I don't know. Probably something from last week's lunch; half a ham sandwich or something."

"That's disgusting!" Merry shouted. He composed himself, then looked seriously at Pippin. "I didn't come all the way over to your locker to yell at you. I came to tell you that I need you to get detention for the next three weeks." This was not an uncommon thing for either of them to do. If one got detention the other would try to get it just so they could have it together.

"Do I have to, Merry?"

"We always get detention together."

"Well, I know, but, Frodo, Sam and I were going to go to the football game in two weeks, and I was kind of hoping that I could ask Diamond to go with me."

"Abandoning me for a lass? Pippin, I wouldn't have thought it of you." Merry's sarcastic tone made Pippin laugh. "Listen, everyone in the school knows that Diamond likes you. If you get detention, she'll try to get it too, just so she can be with you, and if Diamond gets detention…" Merry smiled. "Then Estella will get detention so she can be with her best friend."

Pippin's eyebrows shot up. "_You _like _Estella Bloger?"_

Merry realized what he had just said. Should he deny it, or just let Pippin know? Yes, he should let Pippin know. He was, after all, his best friend. "Yes," Merry sighed. "I like her. Now, we better get to elvish or Erestor will make us read in front of the whole class."

"And we both know that is far worse than detention for three weeks."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Aragorn, the quarterback, Haldir, a running back, and Gimli, a lineman, were joking and laughing after walking off the football field. They had just come from a very tiring practice, but they felt that they were nearly ready to face their biggest rival, Sauron's Evil Academy for Orcs. It was always the biggest game of the year, and for the last seven years, Rivendell High had always been destroyed.

"Aragorn," Haldir said. "I think you might be the best quarter back the school has ever had." He slapped his friend on the back.

"The whole team is good this year, even if some of us are a little short," Aragorn said, shoving Gimli in a friendly manner. Gimli laughed good naturedly. As much as he hated being called short, he knew it was all in good fun.

"Seems you've taken a bit to the nerd side of things lately though," Haldir commented.

Aragorn tensed up. "What do you mean?"

"He's talking about how you answered Elrond's question today in history class."

"Oh, Haldir, you know it's only because Arwen and I are dating. Otherwise, I'd be doing just as badly as you."

"As badly as me? I'm doing just fine in all my classes!"

"Come on! I saw your grade on the last history test. You failed it. You are barely getting by. Better pick it up, Haldir, or you'll get kicked off the team."

At that moment, Glorfindel, their coach came from another part of the locker room. "Haldir, can I talk to you a minute?"

"Sure coach."

Aragorn and Gimli quickly went to change, having a feeling that whatever the coach wanted to talk about couldn't be good for Haldir, or the rest of the team.

Once the two were out of earshot, Glorfindel turned to Haldir. "I was just talking to some of your teachers, Haldir. You grades are beyond unsatisfactory. Haldir, I don't want to have to do this, but if you don't improve I'm going to have to kick you off the team."

Haldir laughed nervously. "Coach, you can't do that! I mean, we're playing SEAO in two weeks. I'm your best running back, you can't kick me off!"

"I don't want to, but…"

"Alright, alright! I'll do something. I'll get someone to tutor me."

Glorfindel looked at Haldir thoughtfully. "May I suggest Legolas?"

Haldir looked at his coach in horror. "You can't be serious! I can't associate with _him!_ What about my reputation?"

"What about the team?"

Haldir knew that he was going to have to go to the one elf in the whole school he despised most. He was going to have to plead for help.

* * *

**A/N: Please, tell me what you think. And if there are any spelling or gramatical errors, please let me know. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews! They make me so happy, even if I don't take what I write very seriously. I mostly just do it because I have no life and would rather write than sit around with nothing to do. **

* * *

"Well," Pippin said. "Here we are. Detention. You me, and _no Diamond, _and _no Estella!"_ He was annoyed with his cousin for this.

"Aw, come on, Pip. It's not that bad, is it?"

"When I asked Diamond if she wanted to go the game with me she said _yes. _I'm missing that because of you!"

"Hey, I didn't start the food fight, that was all you." Merry reminded Pippin. It was the first time Pippin had ever done anything that drastic, and even though he seemed upset now, Merry knew he had enjoyed every minute of it. Who wouldn't enjoy a cafeteria full of screaming teens throwing Italian dressing, ham, salami, lettuce and cheese? It was every mischief maker's dream. Pippin smiled a bit.

"Well, it was fun."

"That's right it was fun! And now, we get to spend three weeks together!"

"Stop talking you two," Elrond hissed. Why did he have to be the one to oversee detention tonight?

Merry and Pippin stopped talking and turned back to their homework, but Merry was quite content now. He knew that he could change Pippin's mind about almost anything, and he had accomplished his mission. He had a detention buddy, and his detention buddy was no longer angry with him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As much as Elladan and Elrohir liked going to college in Lothlórien, they missed Rivendell, and were glad to come back to their father, sister, school and old friends. For once, the twins weren't involved in any kind of mischief. They had left that task to Merry and Pippin, who now wreaked havoc in Rivendell High. However, the two were about to discover that their days of trouble making had not yet come to an end.

"Remember the day when we let all the goats loose in this hallway, Elrohir?"

"Yeah, and then there was the time we nearly killed Saruman in the chemistry lab!"

"I miss our high school days," The first twin said in a wistful manner. He was so lost in wishing he could be a high schooler again that he hadn't noticed that his brother had stopped walking. He collided with him.

"Watch it!" Elrohir cried.

"Well I wouldn't have run into you if you hadn't… Hey, what are you looking at?"

Elrohir shushed his brother, and pointed down the next hallway. "It's Haldir and Legolas! They're actually speaking civilly to one another. This is not normal. We have to listen." And so they did.

"Alright," Legolas's annoying voice said. "You want me to tutor you in history, elvish, and pre-calculus."

"Well… yeah."

"Why?"

"Because!" Haldir sighed. "If I don't get my grades up I'm going to get kicked off the football team. We're playing SEAO in two weeks. I'm the best running back on the team. If I get kicked off, we'll get destroyed."

Legolas seemed to consider this. "Hmmm…" he thought aloud. There was a slight pause. "No."

Haldir was shocked. "No? What do you mean no??!"

"I mean I won't tutor you," Legolas stated simply.

"Why not?"

"There's nothing in it for me."

Haldir was desperate. "What do you want? Money? I can pay you, no problem!"

"No, I don't want money. I want a date with a cheerleader."

Haldir had to try his hardest not to laugh. The thought of Legolas going out with a cheerleader would have made anyone laugh. He couldn't help himself. An eruption of laugher rang through the hallway. "You actually think a cheerleader would go out with you?" he asked after he could breathe again.

"If you want my tutoring skills one of them will. You're good friends with Boromir, right?"

"Well yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"He's on the cheerleading squad." Everyone knew that the only reason Boromir was on the squad was so that he could be around the popular girls all the time, but it would work to Legolas's advantage in this situation. "Get him to tell one of the girls to go out with me."

Again, Haldir had to try and control his laughter. "He can't even get Éowyn to go out with his own brother! If he can't do that, then there's no way he'll get one of them to date _you."_

"Fine then. No tutoring."

"Alright, alright! I'll do it! I'll get one of the cheerleaders to go out with you! Just… please help me get my grades up!"

"Deal!" The two shook hands, and Elladan and Elrohir watched with wide eyes. This was certainly going to shock some people. Haldir, one of the coolest kids in school was going to Legolas, by far the dorkiest kid in school, and asking for help with history, elvish, and pre-calc?

"Let's go tell Arwen!" Elladan exclaimed. He and his brother rushed off to find their sister and inform her of this shocking news.

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it. The third Chapter. I'm not completely happy with the way it turned out, but, oh well. Please review! And once again, if there are any spelling or grammatical errors, please let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Oooheeeh! WAY too long since the last update! Sorry! So, this chapter pretty much sucks on ice. I have run out of plot bunnies. Any suggestions are very welcome! And my dearest readers who know who Isabelle Sophia is (oh my word.... I can't even believe I am considering this) should I put her in this? **

_

* * *

Alright, it's now or never. Just ask her of she wants to see a movie, _Faramir thought as he approached Éowyn, who was getting books out of her locker. _How hard can it be? _Faramir told himself. "Hey, Éowyn," he said casually.

"Hey," she said in a distracted manner.

"So…" Faramir searched for words. "You have cheer practice tonight?"

She stood, slinging her backpack over her shoulder. "No, you know that." It was true. Because Boromir was on the cheer squad, Faramir knew the schedule as well as any of the cheerleaders.

"Well… yeah… but…" he was interrupted.

"Look, Boromir already told me that you were going to ask me out after school today, so let's just skip the awkward part. Pick me up at six?"

"Uh… yeah, sounds great! But, where are we going?" he asked. She shrugged.

"I don't know. We'll decide later. See you later!" she waved at him over her shoulder as she walked away. Faramir was in a state of shock.

"What just happened?"

Boromir came up behind his brother. "You, my little brother, just got a date with the girl you've been crushing on for two years."

"Oh is that what happened? Cool!" Boromir laughed. "Do you think Dad will let me borrow his car? I really don't want to have to pick her up in my 20 year old Chevy."

"Yeah, he'll let you!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"No."

"Please Dad? I've been trying to get a date with her for months, and when I finally do, you won't let me borrow the car?" Faramir pleaded. From the other side of the room, he caught his mother, Finduilas, rolling her eyes.

"Denethor," she said. "Why can't he use the car, just for tonight? If it were Boromir you wouldn't think twice about it."

"Boromir would never date the likes of one of _his _children," Denethor said spitefully.

He and Éowyn's father, Éomund, had been arguing for as long as anyone could remember. What they were arguing about, no one knew, but they argued nonetheless. Finduilas's theory was that they originally started arguing over the way her husband ate cherry tomatoes. It was true, the way he ate them was sometimes disgusting, (I mean, seriously, it's a cherry tomato! Just put the whole thing in your mouth!) but it was nothing worth arguing over.

"Don't you think you're taking this a bit too far, Dad?" Faramir said.

"Certainly not! Éowyn is Éomund's child, and I will not allow you to have any kind of relationship with her!"

Faramir was wondering why his father got like this sometimes. He would get upset about the strangest of things. "Dad, Boromir hangs out with her all the time! They're on cheer squad together!"

"Boromir has control over his emotions, and I know that he would never fall for the likes of _her." _Finduilas had to step in now.

"Denethor, you know nothing about her. I had the girl in my gym and health classes. She may have an attitude problem sometimes, but she's a nice enough girl. Just let him go out with her!"

If Faramir hadn't known better, he would've said that his parents _liked _fighting like this. They did it all the time, and whenever he would watch them, he always noticed that they walked away from each other with smiles on their faces.

"No!"

At this point, Faramir knew he should just take his car and go. He would be late if he waited for his parents to finish their argument.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Éowyn looked at the clock. _Five-thirty, he'll be here in half an hour. _Why was she so nervous??! It was only Faramir! _This doesn't even make sense! I don't even know if I like that well yet! _Her cell phone interrupted her thoughts.

"Hello?"

_"Éowyn! How could you?!"_

"Umm… what did I do, Arwen?" she asked her best friend.

_"You got a date with Faramir and you didn't tell me!"_

"Well, I didn't want to make a big deal out of it."

_"You've been crushing on him for months, how could you not make a big deal out of it?" _Arwen wanted to know.

Éowyn gave an exasperated sigh. "Arwen, I have not been crushing on him for months. I just think he's kinda cute."

_"Well, I am your best friend, so you still should have told me."_

"Alright, sorry. Happy?"

_"What are you going to wear?"_

"I don't know… jeans and a T-shirt?"

_"Éowyn! You can't be so casual!"_

"Uh, yeah, I can, actually. Arwen, I don't even know where we're going. We'll probably just end up at the mall or something."

_"Éowyn!"_

"Fine, what do you suggest I wear?"

_"Oh, I don't know… something cute and feminine."_

_'Has she forgotten who she's talking to?' _Éowyn wondered. "Arwen, I'm wearing my favorite jeans, and… I'm not sure which shirt yet.."

_"Well, how about that one that you wore that one time when we did that one thing with the one creepy guy…"_

"Ew, no! That one is much too…"

_"Oh, you're right! How about the other one with the little thingy on the…"_

"No, not with my favorite jeans!"

_"Another good point. There's always the.."_

"Ooh! That's it! I'll wear that old football jersey!"

_"… not exactly what I had in mind, but sure. You can wear that…"_

"Arwen, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later, okay?" She didn't wait for a response, she just hung up.

* * *

**Please reivew! It makes me happy. Then, tell me how to fix this mess! I don't know where I'm going next!!! AHHHH!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Alright, so sorry! This chapter is sooooo short! I needed to get some Frodo and Sam into the story. So, here they are, and if all goes according to plan, the next chapter will be longer.**

* * *

"Hey, Sam, why don't you ask Rosie to go to the SEAO game with us?" Frodo asked, even though he knew what Sam's response would be. Frodo would never understand why Sam wouldn't talk to Rosie. He had been in love with her since they had hidden behind their block tower and kissed in pre-school. Unfortunately, Sam had been too shy to speak to her after that event. This irked Rosie to no end, as she liked him nearly as much as he liked her.

"Oh no, Frodo. I can't do that."

"Why not??!" Frodo threw his arms in the air, spilling some water on Sam, himself, and the table at the cafeteria that they always had to themselves. He was trying desperately to understand his best friend. "Sam, she's gorgeous, and it's blatantly obvious that she likes you."

Sam just blushed a bit. "I just get so nervous when I try to talk to her. I always start stuttering and I always end up looking like an idiot when I'm around her."

Frodo rolled his eyes, and was tempted to throw some of his lunch at Sam, but then, why waste good food?

"Everyone thinks you're an idiot for _not_ talking to her. She's not going to wait for you forever you know." He started to munch on his apple as Sam looked at the person their conversation had been revolving around.

There she was, on the other side of the cafeteria, light brown curls framing her smiling face. She was laughing at some (probably sarcastic) comment that Estella had made. A few of the lads were at the table too, namely Merry and Pippin (whom Estella's probably sarcastic comment was most likely directed towards) who were recounting the horrors of detention with Elrond to the girls.

"Sam," Frodo said suddenly. He felt like he had just come up with the most brilliant of ideas. "If you're not going to ask Rosie out, I'm going to!" Now, of course, he didn't mean this. Rosie was pretty, he couldn't deny, but he had no interest in her. Poor Sam didn't know that though. At least, not in his moment of panic at the thought of Rosie going out with his best friend.

"No!" he cried. Frodo was immensely pleased with himself. "I'll ask her…"

"Atta boy!"

"Tomorrow."

Frodo let out a groan and banged his head on the table. "YOU ARE SO STUPID!" he yelled, banging his head down on the table with each word.

Sam was oblivious to this. Rosie had just waved at him! _'So pretty,'_ was the only thought in his mind.

* * *

**A/N: I'm much happier with this chapter than the last one… :/ Review please! It makes me so happy! And if you don't review, I shall have Isabelle Sophia, Dwelf for World Conquest come to your house and MAKE you review (if you don't know who Isabelle is, be scared. If you do know who she is, be TERRIFIED).**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Alrighty, you can credit this chapter to my absolute best friend ever, Chemistry. I love, love, love you girly!!! I came up with most of this while I was hanging out with her a few days ago. Us + LotR + Candy + Harry Potter + Making fun of Twilight (sorry if you like Twilight) = loads of fun. :D

* * *

**Haldir was in a state of despair. How was he ever going to get Legolas to tutor him if none of the cheerleaders would go out with him? He had lost almost everything. He was no longer cool. He was no longer the guy the girls flirted with, and hung around all the time. He didn't even have his dignity. Granted, he had given that up himself when he got on his knees in front of one of the last cheerleaders and begged and pleaded for her to help him in the middle of the hallway, but still…

"He drove me to this!!!" Haldir screamed, hitting his locker as hard as he could. Several people stared at him for his outburst, and he turned back to his locker, pretending to look for something. He felt someone tap his shoulder.

"What?" he asked harshly, whirling around to see who it was. "Oh, hi Éowyn."

"Hey. So, I hear you need a cheerleader to go out with Legolas so you won't get kicked off the team."

"Can you make fun of me later? I've got things to do."

Éowyn raised an eyebrow. "Fine, I won't go out with him."

"Wait, you're willing to?"

She sighed. "If it's for the good of the team, then yeah, I guess. I can take a couple hours of torture so we don't loose to SEAO."

Haldir felt an almost overwhelming sense of relief. "But, wait, aren't you and Faramir going out?"

Éowyn shook her head. "We've gone out a few times, but it's not serious. We only go to the mall and stuff together. Not real dates."

"I thought you guys were kind of an item," Haldir said.

"Yeah, that's what Faramir thinks too. I've never officially said I'm his girlfriend. I haven't even held his hand yet! So do you want me to go out with Legolas or not?"

"Yes! Yes, I do!"

"Alright then. Tell him he's got a date. I've gotta get to chemistry class. See you later."

* * *

At the Greenleaf home, Lancireal was struggling to understand her Algebra 2 homework when her brother walked into her room.

"Ugh, Legolas, what are you doing in here?"

He smirked. "I got a date," he said. "I got a date with a cheerleader, and you still haven't managed to get Haldir's attention. Pay up."

She looked at him in horror. "What? Who said they'd go out with you?"

"Éowyn."

"Oh," Lancireal said, dismissing this as no longer important. Éowyn would have done anything for the football team, and this was obviously her way of helping out, since she wasn't allowed to play.

"It doesn't matter who it was, we had a deal."

"But… but… I don't have the money yet!" she tried.

"Liar. I know you have it, so pay up," Legolas insisted.

Lancireal searched for a way to get out of losing her money. "Wait, wait. What if I could make sure that you'd get more cheerleader dates in the future?" she asked, frantically.

"I'm listening," he said slowly.

Lancireal sighed with relief. Then, she panicked. How was she going to do this??? There was no way in the world she could get girls to go out with her brother on a regular basis!

'_Alright, just calm down,' _she thought. _'You can do this. You can make him likeable. And if you actually manage it, then you will finally be able to be normal! Not the twin sister of the creeper-nerd!'_

"I'm waiting…" Legolas said expectantly.

She sighed, then put her plan into action. "The first thing you've got to do is shower more often. Honestly, no girl is going to want to go out with you if you smell like… well, nerd."

He raised an eyebrow. "What does 'nerd' smell like?"

"Like you!" she yelled, standing up and beginning to shove him towards the bathroom. "And it's not a nice smell, so go shower."

Half an hour later, Legolas sat in front of his sister's mirror showered, and smelling like shampoo and conditioner instead of nerd.

"Okay, so now what?" he asked.

Lancireal looked over her twin. "Well… I'm just making an assumption here, but I'm guessing that the ladies will find you more attractive if you don't wear your hair in a high ponytail like that. It's girly looking. And who wears their pants hiked up above their bellybutton. No one! The plaid shirts have got to stop, and some cologne wouldn't be a bad idea."

"I can do that," Legolas said, mostly to himself.

"Oh, and you've got to stop playing with fire."

"That I can't do!"

She rolled her eyes. "Do you want to spend the rest of your life married to pyromania, or a girl?"

"…a girl…" he said softly.

"Okay, then. Stop playing with fire. I don't care if you play with it in your room, but not at school anymore, okay?"

He nodded. "Lani?" he asked.

"Don't call me that!"

"Sorry, gosh! What am I supposed to do with my hair?"

She thought for a moment, then got an idea. "Here, turn around and let me see what I can do."

* * *

"Alright, I'm done!" Lancireal proclaimed, looking at her work with pride. "Well, what do you think?"

Legolas turned around and looked in the mirror. "Whoa! That's me? No way!"

"Yup. Who knew that under all the nerd-ness was… a hottie." She shook her head in wonder. "It's amazing what flatirons and hairspray can do."

"I will never badger you to hurry up when you're getting read ever again!" he promised.

"It still doesn't look quite right though… ah! I know! You need braids!"

"Braids? No!"

"Oh come on! Just sit still a minute!"

"Fine," he relented. When she finished, he had to admit, he did look pretty good. "Lancireal, you are amazing!"

"I know," she said, tossing her hair behind her shoulders and crossing her arms. Yup, she was amazing. She had made her brother likeable.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, I'm really close to twenty reviews!!! AHH! YAY! Twentieth reviewer, I will love you forever! Come on, review... you know you want to!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Alright, so, I decided I needed to give you all a Christmas present and force myself to write the seventh chapter. Because I forced myself to do it, it isn't very good. Oh well. It kept me from being bored!**

* * *

Merry banged his head on his desk, bored out of his mind. He hadn't made any trouble in four whole days! It was about time to get into some new mischief… but how? They were stuck in detention with Saruman's new teacher's assistant, Grima Wormtongue.

Merry didn't like Grima. Merry didn't like Grima at all. He thought he was really creepy, worse than Legolas even, and the fact that he had no eyebrows was just disturbing. He didn't know why the school had hired a guy who could scare kids just by looking at them. Maybe that was the point though, to get someone to keep the mischief makers under control.

_'Well, that won't do. We'll need to find out just how hard this guy is going to be to trick.'_ He stood up, and walked towards the door.

"Mr. Brandybuck," Grima said, boredom in his voice. "Where are you going?"

"Uh, to get a drink?" Merry replied. He was delighted when Grima simply gave a dismissive wave of his hand. This was going to be easier than getting out of gym (which was pretty easy. Finduilas seemed to think that all hobbits were athletically challenged, and didn't care much if any of them participated or not)! He gave Pippin a look that told his younger cousin to follow.

Like an idiot, Pippin got up to follow right then, but Grima didn't seem to notice, and if he did, he didn't care. He was too busy reading the latest issue of _Throne Usurpers Digest_.

Once they were safely away from the detention room, Pippin questioned,

"What are we gonna do, Merry?"

Merry shook his head. "I don't know. We've got the whole school to ourselves though! We could do absolutely anything!"

"But… I don't want to get grounded any longer! It's bad enough that I have detention, but Mom said if I get into any more trouble I will have no life until I'm thirty-six!"

"No one's here. And it won't be anything huge. We'll just… I don't know… tip over some trashcans or something."

Pippin rolled his eyes. _'Yes, and one trashcan turns into fifteen, and then tipping trashcans turns into writing things on the chalkboards with Sharpies, and then that turns into messing with papers in the teacher's desks, which then turns into hacking the schools computer system! Which we can't even do without Frodo, because neither of us are very computer savvy.' _

"We won't get in trouble, Pip. I promise."

Pippin sighed. Why did he let his cousin drag him into things like this? Just because he loved making messes didn't mean he liked getting in trouble for it! "Fine. What are we doing then? If we're going to tip over trashcans, I want to tip over the one in Erestor's class room. I don't like him."

"_No one_ likes him. That would be a good place to start, but I've got a better idea. Let's go into the Principal's office."

Pippin thought Merry had lost it now. "Principal Gandalf never leaves any trash in his can."

"What about… a paper shredder? Does he empty his paper shredder everyday?"

"Does he even have one of those?"

"Yeah. You're in there enough, you should know."

"What does he have that he shreds?"

"I don't know! Let's just go throw it all over the place. It'll be fun!"

Pippin couldn't deny that. He had once taken two garbage bags of paper shreddings on a toilet papering expedition, and it had made a HUGE mess.

The twosome crept into the office, making sure Gandalf hadn't stayed after school to do… whatever it was their principal did after school. No one really knew for sure. Not even the teachers. Gandalf had always been a bit of an oddity, but he was a good principal, and no one could deny it.

"Ah ha! Here's the shredder, Merry!"

"Is it full?"

"Halfway."

"Well… wait… Merry, he left his file cabinet open." Merry walked over to the metal box and peered inside. He was surprised at what he saw. There were no papers of any kind. There was a tiny model of a room in the drawer. Merry raised his eyebrows in surprise. "That's weird… Pip, check this out."

"Whoa!" Pippin exclaimed. "Dude, Gandalf's got _way_ too much time on his hands if he made all that stuff. What is that anyways?"

Merry took a closer look. "I think it's a model of… I don't know. It looks like a sitting room. But a wizard's sitting room. There's like, weird magical looking stuff in there. Look, he's even got little masks on the walls…" Merry reached out to touch one of the masks, but when he did, he felt an odd sensation, and suddenly, everything in the miniature room started to look bigger, and so did Pippin. In fact, Pippin looked huge!

"Merry! You're shrinking!"

Merry heard these words, but they didn't register in his mind until he was in the room on the file cabinet. "Oh… my… gosh. What the flip just happened???!"

"You shrunk!" Pippin said from above.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious!"

Pippin smirked. "You're welcome, Sergeant Sarcasm."

Merry rolled his eyes, then looked around the room. It was decorated mostly in blues and grays, with a little purple here and there. Very… Gandalf like. There were several chairs and a sofa in the room, but those were not interesting in the least. What was interesting was the shelf full of ancient looking books and bottles filled with mysterious, bubbling potions. They were all labeled in elvish, so Merry could read very little of it (since he was failing that class), but he caught certain words.

"I wonder what all this is for?"

"Merry, I want in! How do I get in?"

Merry shrugged. "I don't know, Pippin. I'm not really sure what I did. I was just trying to touch that mask on the wall right there, but I wouldn't do it because I'm going to need someone to…" It was too late. Pippin had reached into the room to try and shrink himself. And it worked.

"Get me out of here," Merry finished when Pippin stood in front of him. "Great work, Pip. Now we're stuck."

Pippin suddenly realized that his plan had not been such a good one. "Oh, dear."

Back in the detention room, Grima just sighed, looked at his watch, then picked his magazine back up. "If I'm lucky, they'll burn down the whole building," he said to himself.

* * *

**A/N: Kinda short, sorry. REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!! IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, so the last time I updated was in 09. I am so sorry to any of you who still care. Anyways, this chaper was co-written by my good friend Nim, who I absolutely love. She may just help me write the rest of this too. Which would be lovely. The usual blah-blah stuff about me not owning anything. I don't even own Mimi. She's Nim's. I still own Lani though.**

* * *

Frodo had been wondering about her all day. He had never seen her before, yet she seemed to be in all his classes today.

"Frodo, what are you staring at?" Sam whispered. "Erestor's gonna make you read in front of the class if you don't start paying attention!"

"But she's so cute," Frodo hissed back. "I can't help myself!"

Sam sat there with his jaw on the floor for a moment. When he could, he managed, "She's cute? You think a hobbit lass is cute?"

"Problem?" Frodo glared at Sam for a moment. But soon his blue eyes drifted back to the pretty little hobbit that sat across the room. She had shiny dark curls and dancing eyes, and did not pay attention to Frodo at all.

Sam rolled his eyes. Behind them, Sam could hear Ted Sandyman snickering as he caught the drift of the conversation. _Uh oh_, Sam thought. _Here comes trouble_.

"Ted, I would appreciate it if you would keep your jokes to yourself until after class," Erestor said. He hated his class being interrupted even more than he hated losing to SEAO.

"Yes, sir," Ted mumbled, trying and failing to suppress his laughter. After the teacher had gone back to his lecture on how to conjugate elvish verbs, Ted leaned over and whispered to Frodo, "Her name is Mimi. She just transferred here from a private school in Bree. Too bad for you, she's already got herself a boyfriend."

"Who?" Frodo wondered.

Ted smirked. "Me."

Frodo turned around abruptly and didn't speak another word the rest of the class. At lunch, he sat with Sam. He overheard Ted at the other table loudly telling his pals that Frodo liked the new hobbit. "You know those big eyes of his always have to be obsessing over something. And now that the ring is gone, he needs another 'precious.'" Frodo could tell Sam was getting upset, so he spoke to drown out Ted's conversation.

"She couldn't like me. She hasn't even looked at me."

Sam groaned. "You'll never know until you ask."

Frodo slammed his palm into his forehead. "Well, what a novel idea! Asking a girl? Maybe you should try it sometime!"

Sam immediately blushed and ducked his head. "That's different," he stammered.

"Let's make a deal."

Sam hesitated. He had a pretty good idea of what this deal would entail. "I'll tell Mimi I like her and you ask Rosie out!"

"But… but… Frodo, I caaaan't!" Sam whined.

"Yes, you can," Frodo insisted. "It'll be easy."

"It will _not_ be easy," Sam retorted, "And what if she says no? I'd never get over it."

Frodo placed a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Sam, she is head over heels for you, I promise. She won't say no."

"Oh, but what if she does?"

Frodo groaned. _I see that I'm going to have to take matters into my own hands,_ he thought. He stood and quickly covered the distance between his table, and the table that Rosie currently sat at.

"Hi, Frodo," Rosie said cheerfully.

"Rosie, come with me," he commanded. She got up and followed him back to his table. He made her sit in front of Sam, then quickly said, "Rosie, Sam, Sam, Rosie. We're all acquainted now? Good. Rosie, Sam thinks you're cute. He wants to go out with you. Will you go out with him? Yes? Good! Let me know how it turns out and send me an invitation to the wedding. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some dealings to carry out that involve a certain Sandyman who needs to be punched in the face. Goodbye!" And with that, he was half way across the cafeteria.

Sam was horrified. Had Frodo seriously just done that?

"So," Rosie flashed Sam a grin. "We're finally going out. Where are we going?"

Sam gulped. "Uhhh... do you have any ideas?"

"Well, Boromir takes any and all of the cheerleaders do that one dance club..."

Sam's eyes grew wide. "No."

"Aragorn and Arwen just sit on a park bench at dusk and talk... and talk... and talk. Let's not do that. Let's do something exciting."

"Like what?"

Rosie looked thoughtful for a moment. Suddenly a smile spread across her face and she started giggling adorably. "Did you hear about Legolas and Éowyn?"

Even Sam started smiling this time. "Everyone has heard about Legolas and Éowyn."

* * *

Legolas nervously pulled into the driveway of Éowyn's house. He hopped out of his wheelbarrow, which was being pulled by his donkey. Something was already very wrong with this picture. Elves should not own wheelbarrows. They shouldn't own donkeys either, for that matter. And they certainly shouldn't be hitching the two together to take a girl-a human girl-on a date.

Legolas's nerves were stretched to their limit. He had never done anything like this before. With the way he was feeling, he thought he'd probably never do it again. The elf leaned down to make sure the donkey looked okay (it didn't) and the cart was clean (it wasn't). He turned around-and immediately let out a high-pitched scream and fell backward into the cart. It was the kind of scream that no one-_no one_-should ever be subject to hearing. Not even Saruman. Okay, maybe Saruman. But the one who caused the screaming didn't even seem fazed. It was Éowyn, of course, who had come out of her house and up to Legolas without him noticing.

Éowyn pulled Legolas up out of the cart and clapped a hand over his mouth (he was still screaming). When he finally stopped, she remarked, "Honestly, you were planning on seeing me tonight. Don't act as if I wasn't supposed to be here. It is my house."

Legolas had nothing to say, so they got in the cart and drove toward civilization. As they approached some restaurants, parks, and movie theatres, Éowyn turned to Legolas. "So, where exactly are we going?"

Legolas simply smiled his nerdy smile and replied, "Don't worry; this is the one thing I have figured out. It's my favorite place in the world."

Satisfied, Éowyn sat back. Until, that is, they reached Legolas's "favorite place in the world." Then she sat up straight and glared at her "date." "Lego boy, are you nuts? We're eating _here_?" For they had pulled up in front of none other than McGaffers. Please be mindful that Éowyn has absolutely nothing against Mr. Gamgee, but McGaffers just...wasn't the nicest place to eat, to put it nicely. Legolas just grinned obliviously.

They walked in-Legolas making small talk (but lots of it) about how much he _loved_ McGaffers' potatoes and Éowyn holding her head in her hands-Sam hurried up to them. He was working for his dad that night. "Hello! And how do you want your taters today?"

Éowyn looked up. "Taters?"

Sam just gave her the "don't make me say this again" look. "PO-TA-TOES. Mash 'em, boil 'em, stick 'em in a stew!"

Éowyn groaned. The two took their seat after ordering. It had just begun to sink in with Legolas that perhaps this wasn't the best idea after all. Éowyn just sat there sullenly while Legolas attempted to act cool. Attempted, and failed. "Umm...Éowyn?" he stammered. "This isn't so bad, is it? I thought this was the best idea ever!"

Éowyn shook her head. "Yeah, well you thought wrong."

Legolas gulped. "Ly." Éowyn looked confused. "Ly," he said again. "Wrong_ly_. That's the grammatically correct way to say it."

Éowyn fought the urge to scream. 'This is going to be absolute torture,' she thought.

However, she thought wrong. Ly. Wrongly. For you see, this was not just any old McGaffers. This was a McGaffers with a Play place. Éowyn had been watching the little kids crawling around in the plastic jungle gym as she dragged her fried potatoes through a pool of ketchup. She remembered when she and her brother used to do the same thing when they were little.  
Legolas followed her eyes and grinned. "Wanna go terrorize the children in the Play place?" he asked.  
"SO MUCH!" she cried, a huge smile spreading over her face. Not bothering to clean up the mess they had left on the table, then ran to the glass door, pushed it open, and ran inside.  
"The Play place is ours!" Éowyn screamed, startling the many parents and children. She and Legolas smiled at each other before scrambling up the many plastic climbing things that Play places are usually full of. They chased the kids around, growled at them, and called them childish names until they were all crying for their mommies and begging to be taken home. Both the elf and the girl received many threatening words from the parents of the poor children, but Éowyn would just stick her tongue out and say something nasty back. She was loving it.  
Legolas felt a deep sense of satisfaction. He had done something right after all. 'And Lani told me taking the donkey wasn't a good idea!' he silently mused. 'Man, I should just live at McGaffers and scare children with her all my life. It would be quite fulfilling, I think.'  
"Oh, Lego, come here!" Éowyn called from across a wobbly bridge. "We have to take pictures!"  
"Okay!" he replied.

Legolas ran back to his man-purse and grabbed his camera. He kept everything-literally, _everything_-in his man-purse. If you suddenly said, "I want a cream soda," he could probably pull it right out for you. He and Éowyn snapped pictures of them peeking out of bubble windows, with their feet dangling from the wobbly bridge, and going down (and up) the slide. They also got a few of crying children pointing accusing fingers at them.

Needless to say, they forgot all about their food with so much excitement, and when it finally got late, they headed back to Éowyn's. Legolas walked Éowyn up to the door, leaving his donkey and cart behind by the road. Suddenly their laughter came to a halt on the doorstep. Legolas made an awkward movement and said, "Uhhmm...am I supposed to kiss you now?"

_Neeeigghhhh!_ It was a sudden snorting sound from the direction of the donkey. Éowyn simply looked revolted. "Listen to the donkey. I think that's a definite no." Then something struck Éowyn and she peeked around Legolas to look at the animal. "Your donkey...just said 'neigh'?"

Legolas grinned. "He sure is special."

He just got a wide-eyed look in return, and Éowyn went inside. Legolas went home feeling very pleased about himself. Straight away, he loaded the pictures on VisageVolume, and put the picture of his and Éowyn's James Bond pose as his profile picture. Being the nerd he was, he hacked Éowyn's account to change her profile picture too. Then he sat back, satisfied at a good night's work.

* * *

**Ta-da?**


End file.
